


CRIMINAL (NOMIN oneshot)

by Smydjnjn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, NOMIN KISSING, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Soft Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Song: Criminal (Britney Spears), criminal! jeno, forbidden relationship, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smydjnjn/pseuds/Smydjnjn
Summary: “But mama I'm in love with a criminalAnd this type of love isn't rational, it's physicalMama please don't cry, I will be alrightAll reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy.”Na Jaemin doesn’t know how and when it all happened, how he ended up in the hand of the most wanted criminal in the town, Lee Jeno. Anyone who knows and is aware about their forbidden relationship  would think he is crazy for loving a criminal out of all people.Because both of them know, Lee Jeno is Na Jaemin’s criminal.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	CRIMINAL (NOMIN oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like it! it's an impromptu oneshot I decide to write... this would be my second work here! have a nice day <3

Na Jaemin didn’t expect to be in a forbidden relationship with Lee Jeno, the most wanted criminal in the town. But he couldn’t help being attracted to the young man, the aura of the criminal had made him stuck in Lee Jeno’s dangerous world.

He finds it hot every time the older would come in from his room window with cuts and bruises on his face, he finds it attractive at how he smirks and grin with his bloody mouth, all of that is the result of the constant crime activities he had done.

Their secret little meeting did not just stop at Jaemin’s house only, instead Jeno would sometimes drive Jaemin around the quiet city to a hill where you could see the full view of the Seoul town. A secret safe place for them to be with each other, a place where Lee Jeno is just a sweet guy in Jaemin’s eyes. 

“What are you thinking of babe,” Jeno asked when he saw how deep in thought Jaemin was, hands never leaving the younger’s slim waist as he sat on his lap in the car.

“Hm, nothing,” Jaemin seems to come back into reality, he snaked his hands around the older’s neck.

“Come and tell me baby, what’s on your mind,” he asked, leaving a peck on Jaemin’s temple.

“I’m just thinking, I'm so crazy,” he chuckled, staring deep into the older’s eyes.

“What are you talking about sweetheart?” Jeno had a confused look on his face, making Jaemin giggled as he kissed the older’s neck softly as the older sighed at the contact, holding him even more closer.

“I’m crazy for loving you, Mr. Criminal, How did I end up here in your arms, how do I end up being in a forbidden relationship with you, how my mom warned me about all the criminals since I was a child and yet, here I am… In love with a criminal.” Jaemin murmured softly against the older’s neck.

“Then, that makes the two of us,” Jeno said smiling and he caressed his lover’s pretty face delicately before he continue to speak, 

“I’m crazy for you my love, the moment I saw you, the world stops and all I see was an angel, it’s crazy how a demon like me found his own angel, how deeply in love I am with you, how I want to protect you from this cruel world when we know too well that I’m the one who pulled you into this dangerous world, how I wanted you to be mine as soon as I saw you walking into the club, you never know how crazy I am for you, Na Jaemin.” Jeno said.

Both of them smiled at each other, closing the gap before their lips collided with each other in a soft, loving kiss, feeling like the whole world disappeared leaving them both alone in each other’s arms. 

“I love you, my criminal.”  
“I love you, my angel.”

“I’m sorry but mama I’m in love with a criminal.”


End file.
